The present invention relates to an engine controller, and, in particular, to an engine controller comprising a main case body having an open top, and a covering member which is designed to be fixedly clamped to the main case body by means of a setscrew so as to hermetically close the open top, wherein a water-proofing adhesive is interposed between the main case body and the covering member.
A container for housing, for example, a circuit board for controlling an engine has been conventionally constructed so as to provide a water-proof structure in general in view of securing the water-proofness, dust-proofness and anti-corrosion thereof. This water-proof structure has been mainly accomplished by either the employment of a molded elastic member (a sealing member) which is sandwiched, in a tensioned manner, between a main case and a covering member or the employment of a liquid or jellied water-proofing adhesive, thereby achieving the water-proofness of the container (see, for example, JP Patent Laid-open Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-85858.